The appreciation of Michael Corner
by vaiolet90
Summary: One day after the end of the war, Ginny and Michael meet by chance in Diagon Alley and finally clarify some things and make peace. Well, not everyone will be happy about it. Little FF after DH with cute, a little of jealousy and friendship.


Author Notes: Hi. My inspiration has come back these days. Sometimes I like to write stories about Harry Potter's minor characters. This FF is a Harry and Ginny, but also a small curtain on Michael Corner. I hope you like it. Reviews are welcome.

* * *

 **The appreciation of Michael Corner**

Some years after the end of the second Wizarding War, on a spring afternoon, Ginny was in Diagon Alley, doing some shopping with Harry. The two had already gone in Flourish and Blotts, and in one of the Quidditch shops to look at the new broomsticks on sale, even though, at the moment, she could not fly one. After it, they had stopped in Scribbulus Writing Implements shop to buy a new quill. Then they had gone in Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour because she had had a sudden urge to eat vanilla. And now Ginny was outside of Mr Mulpepper's Apothecary, waiting for Harry. The shop was too full of people, so she did not want to come in. It was then that the redhead bumped into someone she had not seen for a while: her first boyfriend; Michael Corner.

"Hey, Ginny," he called her. "It's good to see you after so long."

"Michael, hi," she greeted him. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Or at least work it is. I just came back from a trip of three weeks to Egypt for Gringotts, and it was incredible. How about you? I see that you and Harry did not waste time," he said looking at her bloated belly. Ginny blushed just a little.

"No, we didn't," she said touching her baby bump instinctively.

"I'm happy for you, both of you," he said sincerely. The slight previous embarrassment turned into a big smile.

"Thanks, Michael. So, how are things going between you and Cho?" she asked, and not that she was particularly interested, but it seemed rude not to ask him. And then she did not have anything against Michael for a long time, so what's wrong with having a little chat with him? Well, maybe that reporter who was photographing them was not thinking it so, but she did not care.

"Oh, it's over. We broke up about nine months ago. Cho fell in love with a Muggle," he said.

"She... Really? I'm sorry, Michael. I did not know."

"It's OK. I am really over it by now. I have also had another girl since then, but it has lasted very little. Apparently, it's fate that all my stories have to end badly." It was clear that he was also referring to their relationship, but there was no trace of resentment in his voice. After all, it was so long ago, and at the time, they were both so young.

"Well, for what it's worth I never liked Cho." Michael's eyes could not hide his amusement.

"And I guess it was because she started to date me and not because your current husband fancied her," he said.

"Of course," she replied suddenly. They kept talking about their lives; she also asked Michael about his olds school friends Anthony and Terry. They were both laughing when Harry finally came out from the shop.

"Sorry, that it took so long, but there was really a lot of people and confusion inside. Anyway, I think I've got all the ingredients for your potion against nausea. Oh, hi, Michael."

"Hi, Harry. Well, it was really good to see you, Ginny."

"Same for me, Michael." Ginny and Harry were about to leave when she turned to Michael for said him just one last thing.

"And Michael, as for the girl before Cho, she really thought she could love you for a while. I mean, you were your first boyfriend but..."

"I know, Ginny," he said. They both smiled. Harry looked at them a little confused. What was happening here?

"And if she thought you were a bad loser suddenly after yours broke up she has stopped thinking about it in the year of Carrow at Hogwarts."

"Thanks. Have a good day, Ginny."

"You too." The redhead began to walk under Harry's inquisitor gaze.

"Ehm, what did I miss? What was all this?"

"Oh, nothing. Michael and I just made amends."

"That's great!" Harry said sarcastically. "First you became friend again with your ex Dean because he's going out with your friend Demelza."

"And because he is your friend too," she added. "And you like him."

"Yeah, whatever. Years ago you confessed me you gave your first kiss to your best friend, Neville at the Yule Ball."

"I also told you that we both found it weird! He's like another brother to me."

"And now you made a truce with Michael and laughed happily with him," Harry went on ignoring Ginny's words. "Thank God, your exes are over!" Ginny smile.

"You're cute when you're jealous." He was about to reply, but she kissed him sweetly before he could speak. He was not jealous! Harry thought. The fact was that for the first time in his life, he was finally building a family, and the fear of losing everything at any moment sometimes terrorised him. And it led him to have irrational thoughts, and ok maybe even a little of jealousy. But anyway, he was still less jealous than Ron.

"Sorry. I have overreacted. And that reporter of Witch Weekly or another stupid magazine like that saw all."

"I don't care about it. I just want you to know that I'm yours, Harry." He gave her a sheepish smile.

"Always," he said hugging her tightly.

"I married you, and the baby we are going to have is without any doubt yours." He looked her in the eyes, and his smile was full on now.

"I know," Harry just said. They kissed one last time before departing from each other.

"Come on let's go; I still want to go to my brother's shop. And by the way, that reporter took a picture of Michael and me early and then he saw all this, so be ready for a new interesting article on us."

"I will," Harry said, then he took her hand, and they walked toward the Weasley Wizard Wheezes, as the sun began to decrease and the air became cool.


End file.
